Diskussionsfaden:D-original/@comment-5167151-20150329155911/@comment-5167151-20150403141728
D-original sagte: Count Vertigo wird im deutschen auch einfach nur der Graf genannt von daher wird die Seite einfach so benannt. Prezise das meinte ich ja, ich bin ein "Fan" von einheitlicher Gestaltung in einem Wiki. Endweder also alle Artikel beim Schurkennamen nennen oder alle Artikel beim bürgerlichen z.b., das gibt ein viel runderes Bild als wenn einige nach den Schurken heißen und anderen nach den bürgerlichen Namen. Da es bei bestimmten figuren wie dem Graf eben nicht geht den bürgerlichen Namen zu verwenden, spricht das auch wieder dafür das mein Vorschlag der bessere ist als deiner. D-original sagte: Tut mir leid aber ich MUSS hier gar nichts. Nur weil ein anderer Nutzer auch deiner Meinung ist, heißt das nicht dass das auch sein muss, Da hast du mich falsch verstanden, ich wollte damit nicht sagen das du irgendetwas MUSST, sondern das es eben so gemacht werden MÜSSTE! Weil die Figuren nunmal DC Comics gehören und so heißen und von allen Stellen die sich mit der Serie proffessionell befassen auch so genannt werden. Pro7 nennt ihn Captain Cold, die Actionfigur heißt so, die Charaktere der Serie selbst nennen ihn so Leonad Snart selbst nennt sich so. Wenn man also nach den offiziellen Angaben der Eigentümer gehen wollen würde, dann müsste man es so machen wie ich es sage. Wenn du ein ein Wiki aufmachst kannst du natürlich trotzdem sagen "ich scheiß drauf wie es eigentlich von den Erschaffen der Serie und den Figuren gedacht war und nenne das alles so wie ICH es haben will!". Ich finde lediglich man sollte es so machen wie es urspürnglich auch gedacht war. D-original sagte: wie gesagt im englischen Wiki wird es auch so geführt und dort hat sich meines Erachtens noch niemand beschwert ;) Jepp, weil diese Wikis auch von leutchen wie dir gegründet wurden, die keine echten Fans sind und wenn jemand dann kommt und solche Vorschläge zur Umgestaltung bringen will sich dann auch sowas anhören darf wie "ich hätte es aber lieber so wie ichs hier gemacht hab" und vermutlich das dann den meisten schon reicht um nichtmehr nachzuharken, sonst käme auch wieder das "in den Wikis wo du Admin bist kanste das so machen, hier bin ich Admin udn wir machen es so we ich es will" Argument. Außerdem können wir es BESSER machen als die englsichen Wikis oh und btw die englischen Wikis haben ausnamslos KEINE Listenzeichen in den Infoboxen. da du darauf auch schon scheißt und die reinmachst weil es dir so besser gefällt ist das "in den englischen Wikis machen sies auch so" Argument nicht wirklich gut gewählt ;-) und zur sache es hat sich noch keienr beschwert wie siehts denn mit kommentaren wie denen hier ind einem Arrow Wiki aus http://de.arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Thea_Queen#comm-3213 schön ist auch der der die vielen inhaltlichen fehler anspricht weiter unten. D-original sagte: Nur weil es dir lieber ist muss es deswegen noch lange nicht so gemacht werden, das kannst du in den Wikis in den du Admin bist gerne so machen aber lass andere Admins doch bitte für ihr Wiki selber entscheiden. Wenn ich ständig den Aufbau des Wikis ändern soll nur weil was einem x-beliebigen Nutzer nicht passt, wär ich ein ziemlich inkonsequenter Admin. Du hast recht nur weil mir bestimmte Dinge lieber sind musst dus nicht so machen. Und klar kannst und sollst du als Admin gerne auch deine eigenen Wünsche mit einbeziehn, das mache ich bei meinen Wikis auch. Diese Sachen die ich angesprochen habe sollen aber auch nur Anregungen sein deinen bisher verfolgen Stil mal zu hinterfragen und zu überdenken. Ich finde es eben nicht gut wie die Artikel heißen und mir wäre es "extrem wichtig" eine Angelegenheit die mir sehr am Herzen liegt und du wirst ja wohl wollen das die leute die hier reingucken bzw sogar mitwirken zufrieden mit dem Wiki sind, oder nicht? Ich hab meinen Vorschlag ausreichend begründet, von dir kam als Antwort "mir gefällts nicht, wir lassen es so" ok wie wärs wen du ne Umfrage erstellst inder die Leute hier abstimmen könne welche Artikelbereichnung ihnen lieber wäre! ;-) Außerdem verlange ich auch nicht das du deine Adminkurs komplett umschmeißt, sondern lediglich mal drüber nachdenst das andere Serien evtl eine individuellere gestaltung erfordern als stur die Aufteilung der anderen TV Serien Wikis für deine Wikis zu übernehmen. D-original sagte: Außerdem würde ich mal an deinem Ton arbeiten, denn wenn du jeden so von oben herab behandelst, entschuldige wenn ich mich jetzt irre, aber es kommt echt krass so rüber, dann werden die Leute ganz schnell angenervt. Ja falls es so rüberkam tut mir das Leid. Ein Problem was automatisch auftaucht wenn man sich schreibt (auch in Foren oder E-Mails) würden wir uns persönlich unterhalten oder telefonieren wäre dieser Eindruck garnicht erst entstanden. ;-) Ich zweifle nicht im midnesten daran das du ein spitzen Admin bist und mehr als befähigt Wikis zu gründen und zu leiten. Es ist nur nunmal so das ich, ohne jetzt Arrogant wirken zu wollen, vermutlich aber trotzem viel viel mehr vom Flash und den anderen DC Superhelden weiß und mir diese TV Serien wesendlich mehr am Herzen liegen als dir. Deswegen wäre ich vermutlich ein besserer Kandidat für die Führung von solchen Wikis, da ich nehme alld en Qualitäte die du auchs chon mitbringst einafch ein viel umfangreicheres Fach- und Spezialwissen für diese Thematik mitbringe als du. Wie gesagt soll nicht arrogant oder herblassend wirken, aber vielleicht wäre es keine sooooooo schlechte Idee auch wenn man Admin oder Gründer ist evtl mal darüber länger nachzudenken was für Vorschläge die leute machen, die sich eindeutig mit der Thematikd es Wikis besser auskenen als man selbst. Schreib nich gleich wieder "nein es wird so gemacht wie ich es will find dich endlich damit ab!" sondern überleg dir das mal ruhig einige Tage. Evtl sind paar meiner Vorschläge tatsächlich "besser" für dein Wiki und machen es gestalterisch udn inhaltlich schöner, richtiger und übersichtlicher. Auch wenn dir einige Sachend avon erstmal nicht so gefallen. D-original sagte: Ich schaue gerne Arrow und The Flash und bin deswegen in den Wikis aktiv, weil ich mich auch gerne damit befasse. Ich denke jeder der möchte sollte sich damit befasen dürfen und nicht nur die "echten" Fans ;) Das ist die Beschreibung für jemanden der sich hier anmeldet und am Wiki mit arbeitet richtig. Vollste Zustimmung meienrseids Jetzt aber bitte nicht beleidigts ein oder es persönlich nehmen dennd as was ich jetzt schreibe ist ganz allgemein gehalten und trifft auch auf veile andere Wiki Gründer zu aber ich bin der Meinung als GRÜNDER eiens Wikis sollte ich zusätzlich zu dem was du beschrieben hast auch noch ein wenig Ahnung von der Materie die das Wiki behandelt haben schau dir diese Wikis an: http://de.flash.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Wiki http://de.superman.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki Da entbrennt in mir die blanke Wut. Ich empfinde das sogar als riesengroße Unverschähmtheit einfach mal so so ein liebloses Wiki hinzuklatschen nur weil einem gerade danach ist mal ein Wiki zu gründen und sich dann nichtmehr damit zu befassen. Da hätte man das auch gleich sein lassen können und jemandem wie z.b. mir die Möglichkeit lassen können diese Wikis zu gründen. Nicht immer ist ein Wiki zu gründen auch eine gute Idee, manchmal solte man sich vielelicht auch fragen ob das ein anderer nicht weitaus besser umsetze könnte bzw würde. D-original sagte: Ich muss mir von dir echt nicht sagen lassen, dass ich dieses Wiki nicht hätte gründen sollen, das ist meiner Meinung nach einfach nur respektlos. Wenn du so ein riesiger Fan bist, wieso hast du es nicht einfach zuerst gegründet. Doch musst du! Das soll aber nicht respektlos sein, wie gesagt schade das beim "schreiben" das oft unbeabsichtigt und leicht so rüber kommt und man das alels schnelelr als in nem echten gespräch persönlich nimmt und beleidigt ist. Wenn ich z.b. ein Fussball Wiki Gründe und 1. weder wirklich viel Ahnung vom Fussball ansich hab und dazu 2. Fussball nichtmal wirklich leidenschaftlich mag, sondern nur mal ab und zu gucke, dann darf ich mir auch als guter Admin/Gründer mit überreichlich Erfahrung, Entusjasmus und aller sonstigen Adminskills bei allem gebürtigem Respekt völlig zurecht mal von einem leidenschaftlichen Fussball Fan anhören warum ausgerechnet ICH dieses Wiki geründet habe, wo es doch massenweise andere viel befähigtere Leute dafür gäbe. Wie gesagt bitte nichts persönlich nehmen libe Diana aber auch den beiden Typen die diese zwei Wikis von oben geründet haben würde ich klar an den Kopf werfen warum zum Teufel die diese Wikis gegründet haben wenn es offensichtlich so aussieht als ob die dann nur ein paar stunden dran gearbeitet haben. Und nun zu deinem Punkt warum hab ich es nicht einafch selbst geründet, das wolte ich sogar Diana ;- Als die Serie in den USA gestartet ist hätte ich sehr gerne ein Wiki dazu gegründet nur gabs das da schon, vermutlich habt ihr es schon gegründet als offiziell bekannt wurde das es eine solche Serie geben würde. Schau dir mal diese Wikis hier an http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Wiki http://krypton.wikia.com/wiki/Krypton_Wiki http://titans.wikia.com/wiki/Titans_Wiki http://preacher.wikia.com/wiki/Preacher_Wiki Die Supergirl Serie ist tatsächlich offiziell bestätigt das die kommen wird (hat aber nix mit Arrow und The Flash zutun sondern spielt für sich alleine in ihrer eigenen Welt) Die Serien Krypton, Titans oder Preacher sind allerdings noch ind er PLANUNGSPHASE, es ist bei einigen von denen sogar noch nicht mal in trockenen Tüchern ob es jemals einen PILOTFILM davon geben wird geschweige ob die überhaupt kommen. Aber es gibt zu den ganzen Serien schon Wikis! Wenn ich jetzt Fan vom Preacher bin oder von Supergirl und gerne ein Wiki zu der neuen Serie gründen würde, dann kann ichd as garnichtmehr weil sich irgendwein Wiki sammler das Wiki längst unter den Nagel gerissen halt als die erste Ankündigung "eine Seire zum Preacher Comic ist geplant" durchs Netz ging. meiner Meinung nach muss man auch nicht zwingend das Wiki schon gründen bevor die ersten Folgen in den USA ausgestrahlt wurden, schon mal dreimal nicht wenn es um das deutsche Wiki geht. Wenn du ein bisschen länger mit der Gründung gewartet hättest wäre es evtl dazu gekommen das ich das Wiki geründet hätte und wir würden diese Unterhaltung hier garnicht führen :-D D-original sagte: Ein Wiki ist genau dafür da um Infos über Episoden Charaktere und und und zu sammeln und nicht nur für das was du wichtig findest! Korrekt! Nur sollten diese Infos zu Episoden, Charakteren usw usf auch stimmen, oder nicht? Und wenn hier jemand etwas in guter Absicht reinschreibt was aber leider nicht stimmt, was er nicht wusste weil im Spezialwissen fehlte das ein anderer aber besitzt, dann hast du doch auch nichts dagegen wenn der jenige das hier richtig stellt und die Artikel verbessert. Und leider muss ich sagen das die namen der Schurken udn Helden eben auch unter diese Kategorie fallen. Die Figuren um die es in der Serie geht sind nunmal heat Wave, Captain Cold usw und nicht Mck Rory D-original sagte: Bitte find dich jetzt einfach damit ab, ich red dir schließlich auch nicht in deine Admin Arbeit rein! Ich will dir nicht in deine Admin Arbeit reinreden dich von oben herab ansprechen oder sonst was. Ich bin als Fan der Serie und des Superhelden daran interessiert diese beiden Wikis awesome werden zu lassen. Ich hab z.b. vor mir demnäcst nochmal die ersten zwei Arrow Staffeln komplett auf DVD reinzusziehn und dann auch ganz gezielt eine Scharten die das Arrow Wiki noch aufweist auszumerzen. Dazu müssen wir uns aber natürlich absprechen um auf eine Lösung für die Gestaltung zu kommen mit der wir beide leben können. Die Vorschläge die ich hier machen sollen in erster Linie auch nicht etwas durchdrücken was ich persönlich besser finde, sondern zielen meistens darauf ab das so das WIKI selbst besser wird und übersichtlicher für die anderen user. Die Charakterartikel so umzubenennen mit den namen in den Klammern ist z.b. soetwas, wo ich der Meinung bin es würde das wiki für die jenigen die sich für diese charaktere interessieren erheblich verbessern. deswegen bitte ich dich hier nochmals darum dir das nochmal ganz in ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, auch wenn du persönlich anderer Meinung bist. Und ich möchte mich schonma im voraus dafür entschuldigen falls diese Texte wieder den Eindruck erwecken solltend as ich in irgendeienr Form respektlos, herablassend oder sonst irgendwie unangenehm rübe rkomme,d ennd as istd efinitiv NICHT meien Absicht. Mir liegt es nur eben sehr am Herzen das das Arrow udn das Flash Wiki so gut wie möglich werden. Mensch ist das wieder ein langer Text geworden, bitte ließ ihn dir in aller ruhe durch und denk mal über einiges was ich sagte nach ud ich hoffe sehr das wir zusammen ein Konzept für die Wikis erstellen können mit dem wir beide glücklich sein können und das das Wiki qualitativ auch voranbringt udn wir in Zukunft dann beide diese Wikis hier wuppen und zu genialen Wikis aufbauen können. Jetzt wünsch ich dir erstmal frohe Ostern :-) LG